japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Android 8
Android 8 (人造人間8号) is a supporting minor character in the Dragon Ball manga. He is Dr. Gero's eighth Android creation. He is also designed to serve the Red Ribbon Army, but is seen as faulty because of his good spirited nature. Android 8 makes his manga debut in "Mechanical Man No. 8", and his first anime appearance in "Five Murasakis", in which premiered on November 19, 1986. Android 8 bears heavy resemblance to Jack Pierce's famous interpretation of Frankenstein's monster from the Universal film adaptation. He is nicknamed Eighter by Son Goku in the English version of the anime series and video games. Background As the famous Dr. Gero is not officially introduced to the series franchise until the start of Dragon Ball Z, seventeen years after Android 8's first appearance (or six years to the end of Dragon Ball), a filler episode of the Dragon Ball anime establishes that the scientist name Dr. Flappe was the inventor of Android 8. The fact that Flappe does not appear in Akira Toriyama's manga work, nor is he mentioned as the creator of any android models in Dragon Ball Z is coupled with the fact that Toriyama was in fact involved in the production of the anime filler material as makes it difficult to identify exactly who designed Android 8 to begin with. Personality He is shown as being a kind hearted big robot and hates killing innocent people especially young little children. He basically enjoys a peaceful non violent life just like Android 16. Appearance He is a dark brown skin cyborg version of the monster Frankstein. He has no eyebrows at all. He mostly wears a dark blue suit with a tie and has stitches on his head. Abilities Self Destruct Device Android 8 can kill himself to create a huge energy wave by activating a bomb in his chest. Hikou Android 8 can fly with great speed as seen in the movie Dragon Ball The Path to Power. Being an Android he lacks ki to use Flight and is instead outfitted with a special device that allows him to fly. Android Bomb Like most Androids, Android 8 had a bomb implanted in his chest. Giving him the ability to self destruct. He lost this ability after the bomb was removed by Dr. Flappe. Eighter's Anger Android 8 releases a massive fiery wave of energy which is similar to Super Explosive Wave. This attack is named and only seen in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. This is most likely inspired by Android 8's self-destruction ability before the bomb he had was removed by Dr. Flappe. Eighter Attack Android 8 zooms through the air out into the distance with his arm out and flies into the opponent. Flight Android 8 can fly with great speed as seen in the movie The Path to Power. You Hurt Goku! Android 8's ultimate attack in DBZ Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Android 8 attacks the opponent with a punch that sends his opponent reeling. He then repeatedly uses chop and punch-like attacks to beat the opponent further backward, and finishing them off with a massive punch that sends them flying across the stage. This move was likely inspired by the punch he used to defeat General White. Risking it all for a friend A technique where the user uses their own body to shield an ally. Used by Android 8 in the manga to shield an unconscious Goku from being shot by General White. Thanks to his resilient Android body, Android 8 is unaffected by the shot which hits him in the leg. False Courage A supportive technique that raises the user's defense capacity by faking bravery through ignorant fearlessness. One of Android 8's Blast 1 techniques in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Howl Android 8 howls very loudly, which magnifies his power, by putting them straight into Max Power mode and increasing their physical attributes. However, once the power wears out, the Android 8 will have a hard time gaining back their ki, by making them take a much longer amount of time to be able to use ki-based attacks. One of Android 8's Blast 1 techniques in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. 'Dragon Ball (Anime)' Red Ribbon Army arc :"It's your turn to suffer!". :— Android 8 in the episode "The Fall of Muscle Tower" (English Version) Being released from his cell, Android 8 is introduced by Ninja Murasaki, who intends to use him against Son Goku, after he and his ninja brothers failed to defeat the much stronger Goku. However, 8 refuses to battle the small young child. When Murasaki threatens to detonate 8 via a remote control, Goku knocks the trigger out of his hand and knocks out Ninja Murasaki. Goku nicknames Android 8 "Eighter" (Hat-chan in the Japanese version), and he becomes Goku's friend. When General White threatens the android with an ultimatum: kill Goku or the Jingle Village Chief will be shot, Goku decides to stop the torment by turning his back so that White may shoot him unopposed, and White shoots Goku, seemingly killing him. After witnessing his first friend get hurt, an enraged Android 8 punches White clean out of Muscle Tower's uppermost window. Afterward, Android 8 proceeds to destroy Muscle Tower, putting an end to at least part of the evil Red Ribbon Army. After eliminating the Army contingent in Jingle Village, 8 reveals that he discovered the Dragon Ball that the army was looking for and hid it, by knowing that they intended to kill the villagers once it was found. Hearing this, the head of the village invites 8 to live among them, which he accepts. Before Goku leaves the village, Goku, Android 8, and Suno set out to remove the Android Bomb implants in Android 8's chest. Suno informs Goku that they should visit Dr. Flappe, an expert in machines. After a brief confrontation with Ninja Murasaki, Dr. Flappe successfully removes the bomb out of Android 8. King Piccolo arc Android 8 is seen once again during the King Piccolo Saga of Dragon Ball when he goes to rescue Suno after she falls victim to King Piccolo's assault on King Castle. Android 8's appearance in "Lost and Found" was his last appearance in the Dragon Ball anime series. 'Dragon Ball Z (Anime)' Kid Buu arc Android 8 makes cameo appearances throughout Dragon Ball Z, the most prominent being during the Kid Buu Saga, when Goku is forming a Spirit Bomb and 8, along with his fellow villagers, supplies Goku with his energy to use against Kid Buu. The fact that he is alive at this time proves that completely artificial life can be revived by the Dragon Balls, as he appears to have been revived along with Earth's inhabitants after the planet's destruction by Buu. 'Dragon Ball GT (Anime)' Baby arc Android 8 is very briefly seen in episode 40 of Dragon Ball GT, where he is transported off of Earth by Super Saiyan 4 Goku before it explodes due to the Black Star Dragon Balls. Film Appearances 'Dragon Ball movie 4' Android 8 appears in the film Dragon Ball: The Path to Power, which is a retelling of the early Dragon Ball anime story altered for theatrical purposes. Android 8 is first seen in Muscle Tower under the control of General White, who orders Android 8 to attack Son Goku, to which he does. Later however, Android 8 comes to his emotional feelings and does not want to attack the boy, thus, General White deems Android 8 "a failure", and a waste of the millions of dollars spent on designing him. Goku manages to defeat General White with his Power Pole, saving Android 8's life before White can blow him up with his self-destruct device. Android 8 and Goku later play in the snow, where Goku names Android 8 "Eighter", delighting the latter. When Goku offers Eighter the chance to join him and his friends on their quest for the Dragon Balls, Eighter decides instead to stay behind and report the RRA members near the tower to the police. One major plot change is that Android 8 is later destroyed by the newly titled Commander Black of the "Black Ribbon Army" at the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters, which causes Goku to snap and push himself into a severely powered up stage, allowing him to destroy the giant Battle Jacket that Black is inside, which ultimately kills Black. After Commander Black is defeated, Goku uses the Dragon Balls to wish Android 8 back to life and along with the bomb inside of him to be removed. Video Games Android 8 is a playable character in all the following video games: *Dragon Ball 3 Gokuden *Dragon Ball Daimao Fukkatsu *Dragon Ball Z Kakarot *Dragon Ball Origins 2 *Dragon Ball Revenge of King Piccolo (Cutscenes only) *Dragon Ball RPG Shonen hen *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 *Dragon Ball Z Super Gokuden Totsugeki Hen Quotes *"It's your turn to suffer!" Relationships 'Dr. Flappe' He doesn't like his creator one bit. 'Son Goku' 'Suno' 'Ninja Murasaki' 'General White' 'Commander Black' Knownable Relatives *'Dr. Gero' (original creator) *'Dr. Flappe' (co-creator) *'Son Goku' (Best Friend) Trivia *In the English version of the manga, Goku calls Android 8 the "8-man" while in the English version of the anime and in Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Goku calls him "Eighter" instead. *Android 8 has also been called Franky, in reference to his resemblance to Frankenstein's monster. *Android 8 is the only Red Ribbon Android to appear in all three series; Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. *Android 8 seems to be a nature android, just like Android 16. Also, he shares a few other traits with Android 16: as they both became friendly, they loved nature, are much larger than their companions, faced a tragic end, and their deaths fueled enough rage within Goku and Gohan to triumph over the villain that had killed them (Commander Black in the The Path to Power and Cell, respectively). *16 is 8 times 2, maybe referring to how Dragon Ball Z is the second part of the series and how Android 16 is part of a second generation of androids designed by Dr. Gero. *Android 8000, a character created for the online video game Dragon Ball Online resembles Android 8, and located on its armor is the number "8000". *Android 17 asserts during the Androids Saga of Dragon Ball Z, that Dr. Gero destroyed the first fifteen Androids he designed, which contradicts Android 8's appearances in Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. *??? Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Shozo Iizuka (1986 – Present) *'English' : Mike McFarland (2002 – Present) all information on''' Android 8''' came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Android_8 Gallery Goku protect Android 8 from Red Ribbon army.jpg|8 with Goku 2136143.png|8 in DBZ Category:Characters Category:Males